My guardian angel
by Natsuki007
Summary: Esta es la historia de Natsuki, una chica de 19 años que lo ha perdido todo. Su familia, sus amigos. Ya no la quedan esperanzas. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo consigue irse a Francia, a empezar una nueva vida aunque en realidad lo que quiere es escapar del pasado pero...¿Será tan fácil?
1. Capítulo 1:Recuerdos

**.-My guardian angel.-**

_**.-Historia completamente mía.**_

_**.-Personajes: ChiNoMiko a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Natsuki, tengo 19 años. Esta es una historia de una chica que perdió todo en apenas 10 minutos. Mi historia. La historia de cómo perdí a mi familia; padre, madre y hermana.

(Habla en pasado)

Hace tiempo, exactamente 1 año, mis padres, mi hermana y yo fuimos de vacaciones a un lago. Nos quedamos en una pequeña cabaña, muy acogedora, había una chimenea y cada uno tenía su propio dormitorio. Esa noche mis padres y yo discutimos muy acaloradamente porque yo no quería ir allí. Quería quedarme en Japón con mis amigos, no ir a ese estúpido viaje. Fue una discusión muy fuerte, creo que esa fue la primera vez que levanté la voz a mis padres, mi hermana no sabía cómo calmarme. Se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de allí. Aún recuerdo exactamente las palabras que les dije…

_-¡Ojala estuvieseis muertos!-_Ahora me arrepentía. Mi madre se puso a llorar y a mi padre no le faltó tiempo para pegarme una bofetada. La merecía, pero en esos tiempos yo no lo veía así. Solo miraba por mí. Creía que todo giraba a mi alrededor y que ellos tenían toda la culpa.

Salí de allí totalmente indignada, enfurecida. No sabía cómo calmarme, me dirigí hacía el lago y allí me quedé sentada. Ni me acuerdo en lo que pensaba, pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es lo que sucedió después.

Seguía en la orilla del lago, mirando el agua, la luna se reflejaba en el lago. Todo era tan bonito…Tan precioso, que ignoré los gritos que inundaban el ambiente. No sé por qué pero pensé que era mi imaginación. Cuando me giré solo pude ver que las llamas cubrían por completo la cabaña en la que mi familia se encontraba. No sabía qué hacer. Mientras veía la madera fundirse a cenizas mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tuvo que venir un hombre que se alojaba en la cabaña de al lado a intentar extinguir las llamas con agua, pero solo las avivó más.

Eso fue todo. Así fue como lo perdí todo en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Una chica de 18 años, sola, completamente. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Acaso este era mi castigo, el castigo por haber hablado así a mis padres? No sabía que pensar. En el funeral nadie de mi familia me dio el pésame. Todos me echaban la culpa de lo sucedido. Casualmente mi madre había llamado a mi tía antes de que eso pasara, le contó todo lo que les dije, y ella al enterarse de su muerte lo difundió por toda mi familia. Mis amigos ya no me llamaban Natsuki, me llamaban ''Asesina'', como si yo pudiera controlar lo que pasó. Los bomberos dijeron que seguramente había sido la chimenea. Así se dejó el asunto. Además como ya era mayor de edad el juez no obligó a nadie a hacerse cargo de mí dijo que una mujer podría valerse por si misma. Yo no lo veía así. Pero daba igual. Estaba dispuesta a empezar de cero. A olvidar el pasado por difícil que fuera. A olvidar el sufrimiento, los enfados y las tristezas, claro que, no lo iba a conseguir tan fácil.

Al principio de todo creía ver a mi pequeña hermanita (No lo he dicho, tenía 9 años) por todas partes, en la cocina, en mi cuarto, en el salón. Creía oír los sollozos de mi pobre madre mientras discutíamos y creía recordar el cosquilleo en mi mejilla cuando mi padre me abofeteó. Eso fueron los 2 primeros meses.

Al 5º mes ya no podía más, la culpa me embargaba, el corazón se me salía del pecho cada vez que recordaba los gritos de mi familia, estaba a punto de decir ''Basta'' cuando recordé que no estaba todo por perdido. Después de asimilarlo y reconocer que no estaba bien decidí comprar un billete de avión hacía Francia, ese había sido mi sueño desde pequeña. Además mis padres me habían dejado de herencia dinero. No era mucho, pero bastante como para sacarme un vuelo y alquilar un apartamento modesto durante unos meses.

Así lo decidí. Aún recuerdo el día que lo dejé todo, a pesar de que mi conciencia me decía que no me fuera, que me quedara allí. Lo hice. Salí escapando. Escapando de mi pasado.

(Algo importante: Natsuki se muda a Francia, aun que ella es japonesa su padre es francés y por eso ella sabe esa lengua aparte del japonés.)

El día 20/7/2001 llegué a Francia, después de 12 horas de viaje llegué a mi destino, estaba agotada. Además el avión se movía mucho y me había mareado un poco durante el trayecto.

Me había alquilado un apartamento de dos plantas. Era bastante grande aunque no era muy caro. Constaba de 2 cuartos de baño, tres dormitorios, un salón y un jardín bastante amplio. Era muy bonita, pero no lo apreciaba, solo deseaba que los recuerdos acabasen. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

(Habla en tiempo normal)

Ahora, después de dos meses en Francia me he propuesto acabar mi carrera. Por difícil que sea olvidar tengo que rehacer mi vida, terminar lo que empecé. Tengo que aprender a levantarme después de haberme caído. Aunque me cueste, lo prometo, no me voy a rendir. De ahora en adelante seré más fuerte, como era antes. No seré tan frágil como una pluma. Seré fuerte, no dejaré que nadie me haga sentir mal. Y si así fuera, lo pagará.

* * *

**.-6:00 de la mañana.-**

* * *

Estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, tumbada en la cama, el ambiente era tan acogedor, solo se oían los cantos de los pajarillos en la calle. Todo era paz hasta que…

Bip….Bip Bip…Bip…(Es una alarma xD)…el maldito despertador. Me daban ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared, y así lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque tenía que ir a la universidad. Sí, así era como iba a empezar con mi nueva vida. Terminando mi carrera de veterinaria.

Me levanté de mala gana, con una cara que daba hasta miedo, esa noche no había dormido absolutamente nada. Hice mi cama y fui al baño. Allí me lavé el rostro y me aseé. Me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos pantalones vaqueros negros con cadenas. Ese era mi estilo. A pesar de que algunos me criticasen por ello así era como me gustaba vestirme. Desayuné una tostada y un café muy cargado. Necesitaba cafeína o de lo contrario me dormiría el primer día de clases. Pero como fuesen igual que en Japón no se iban a dar ni cuenta. En Japón si un profesor está explicando y un alumno está dormido y/o distraído lo único que hace es preguntar ''¿De qué va la clase de hoy señor/señorita?'' Si lo respondes bien te dice ''Muy bien'' si de lo contrario dices algo que no tiene sentido lo único que hace es ponerte una nota en el cuaderno.

Era fácil. Aún así quería sacar buenas notas.

Salí de casa y caminé hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, allí había un chico de pelo rojo, bastante atractivo a decir verdad. Me senté a su lado y saqué mi móvil. Me puse los cascos y empecé a escuchar música de Rock.

El chico me miró un momento y me dijo algo. No le entendí ya que tenía la música muy alta. Me quité los cascos y le dije.

-Me has dicho algo?

-Sí, que te has sentado encima de mi móvil.-Me levanté enseguida mientras decía ''Lo siento mucho'' y efectivamente el móvil de aquel chico estaba ahí. Me dio tanta vergüenza que me puse hasta roja.

-Menos mal que no lo has roto, tabla.-Bromeó. Yo le seguí el jueguecito.

-Mejor ser tabla que planicie.-Dije mientras miraba su trasero.

-¿Te fijas en esas cosas pervertida?-Dijo.

-Hey nene, que aquí el que se ha fijado en mis pechos has sido tú.-Guiñe el ojo.

-Y tú te has fijado en mi trasero.

En ese momento el autobús llegó y ambos nos subimos. No había más que una plaza libre, me senté en ella pero me volví a levantar cuando me di cuenta de que una anciana se encontraba de pie. La pobre mujer no se podía ni sostener. Me levanté y le cedí el sitio. Ella me sonrió y me lo agradeció.

-Que buena eres.-Felicitó el pelirrojo. Vaya no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Gracias. Y hablando de ello…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Castiel. ¿Y tú, enana?

-Natsuki.-Dije. Él me miró confundido y luego dijo.

-Pero ese es un nombre japonés ¿No?-Asentí.

-Sí, pero mi padre era francés y mi madre era japonesa. Por eso es que sé francés.-Aclaré.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?-Lo miré.-Has dicho mi padre era francés y mi madre japonesa.-Concluyó. Yo, desvié la mirada y si no fuera porque había gente hubiese llorado ahí mismo.

-Eso no importa.-Dije. El autobús se paró y abrió las puertas. Cuando salí pude ver un edificio blanco bastante grande. Era la universidad. Volteé y el pelirrojo también había salido en esa parada. Supongo que era un estudiante.

-¿Tú también vas a esta universidad, tabla?-Preguntó. Era obvio, aún así asentí.

-Yo tengo que irme. Tengo que hablar con la directora, espero que no me del coñazo mucho tiempo.-Él rió y yo me alejé de allí. Entré en el edificio y vi a un perro correr por el pasillo y una mujer mayor persiguiéndole. Estaba tan distraída mirando como el perro la esquivaba que no me di ni cuenta cuando pasó por mi lado.

-¡¿Pero qué haces!? ¿¡Por qué no lo has cogido!? ¡Sal ahora mismo y encuentra a Kiki!-Gritó la vieja ¿Pero esa qué se creía? ¿Qué mi primer día iba a ser ocupado por la tarea de buscar a su chucho? No señora. Ni en broma.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Usted quién se cree que es? O mejor dicho ¿Quién se cree que soy yo? ¿Su sirvienta? Que yo sepa ese chucho llamado ''Kiki'' es suyo. No tengo ninguna obligación de atraparle, ese es el primer punto, y el segundo es que según las normas está prohibido traer mascotas a cualquier centro educativo. Me da igual si usted es la directora, jefa de estudios o lo que sea, si no saca ese perro de aquí me veré obligada a informar a la jefatura de estudios y por consiguiente la pondrán una denuncia.-Ante la mirada expectante de la vieja y de otros muchos alumnos de los cuales pude distinguir al pelirrojo que observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa salí de allí y me dirigí a la sala de los delegados.

Cuando entré vi a un chico rubio mirando unos papeles. Me acerqué a él y le di un toquecito en la espalda ya que estaba dado la vuelta. Se asustó y dio un pequeño saltito.

-Disculpa no quería asustarte.- Me disculpé.

-No importa debes de ser Natsuki ¿Verdad?-Asentí. Él me dio unos papeles.-Esos son los papeles que debes firmar, además de entregar 25$.-Dijo.-Y estos son tus horarios y la llave de tu taquilla.

-Ten-Le di el dinero y los papeles.-Ahora me voy a clase. Hasta luego guapo.-Le guiñe un ojo y salí de allí. Noté como se sonrojo. Al parecer me tocaba música, eso me alegró ya que era mi asignatura favorita.

Caminé hasta el aula y entré.

-Debe de ser la señorita Natsuki ¿Verdad?-Asentí.-Entonces preséntese por favor.

-Está bien.-Me acerqué donde estaba el profesor. Se iban a cagar, a ver si alguien después de esto se atrevía a molestarme. Los murmullos y los gritos no se hicieron de esperar.

Preguntaban mi edad, de dónde era y cosas así. El maestro intervino con un ''¡Silencio alumnos!'' Inmediatamente el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Pude ver como una rubia estaba limándose las uñas. Se iba a enterar. Cogí una tiza y se la lancé a la cara. Le dio en la nariz y sus gritos empezaron a oírse.

-¿¡Qué te crees tarada!? ¿Por qué me tiras una tiza a la cara?-gritó. Esta barbie se iba a enterar.

-Venga barbie, deja tus tratamientos de belleza y escúchame.-Me miró con odio. Yo sonreí. Al igual que Castiel, el cual se sentaba en una de las primeras mesas.

-Bueno, ahora que la barbie de pelo teñido ha dejado de ponerse ''guapa'' (Notese el sarcasmo) responderé a 3 de sus preguntas.

-¿Tienes novio, linda?-Se oyó al fondo de la clase.

-No, estoy soltera.

-¿Qué grupos de música te gustan?

-El Rock, el Heavy y Metal.-Contesté.

-¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos?

-Rojo y negro.

-¿Por qué has venido a Francia desde Japón?-Menos mal que ya habían pasado las 3 preguntas. No me hubiera gustado responder.

-Ya han pasado las tres preguntas.-El profesor me indicó que me sentase al lado de un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules. Yo lo hice y empezó la clase.

No pude concentrarme ya que el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirarme ¿Qué le ocurría?

**Continuará **

**¡Hola! ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Este es mi primer Fic así que soy novata en esto, dejen reviews y si les gusta den a favoritos.**

**¡Besitos!**


	2. Capítulo 2:Bienvenida a la ciudad

_**.-My guardian angel.-**_

_**.-Historia completamente mía.**_

_**.-Personajes: ChiNoMiko a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**_

* * *

**Bueno pues, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo después de sacar de paseo a mi perro por fin he tenido tiempo de acabarlo xD ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenida a la ciudad.**_

* * *

La clase de literatura pasó rápido, al igual que las demás, no eran muy aburridas la verdad. Claro que, estaba deseando salir de ahí. Cuando tocó el timbre mis compañeros no tardaron ni un segundo en salir. El pobre profesor se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Recogí mis cosas y una chica de pelo naranja se me acercó. Parecía bastante amistosa y amable.

-Hola, me llamo Iris. ¿Natsuki, verdad?-Asentí.-Encantada de conocerte y…¡Bienvenida a la universidad! Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.-Sonrió. Yo la imité.

-Yo también lo espero. Si me disculpas tengo que dejar estos libros en mi taquilla. Luego te veo Iris.-Dije.

-Claro, luego nos vemos. ¡Hasta luego Natsuki!-Salí del aula y fui a mi taquilla. Metí los libros y cuando la cerré vi a la ''Barbie'' apoyada en la pared mirándome.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara, estúpida?-Dije molesta. De verdad esta chica me sacaba de quicio ¡Acaso no tenía vida propia o qué?

-Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme tratado así asquerosa.-Levantó el brazo intentando darme una bofetada pero yo fui más rápida. Agarré su brazo y se lo pegué a la espalda provocándole un chillido. Después con la otra mano agarré su mentón y le subí un poco el rostro ya que era más pequeña que yo a pesar de llevar tacones.

-Yo te voy a enseñar a no ser tan puta, rubita. Pero no te preocupes, te va a encantar.-La empujé y la tiré al suelo.-Que sea la última vez que me intentas abofetear ¿Lo pillas? Porque seré yo misma la que haga que te arrepientas.-La dejé y ella se largó como alma que lleva el diablo. Escuché unos aplausos detrás de mí y me giré. Pude ver que era Castiel, y a su lado un chico de pelo plateado y ojos bicolores. Vestía con un atuendo un tanto anticuado aunque lo hacía ver como un autentico caballero.

-Vaya, vaya. La nueva sabe defenderse. Me gusta.-Sonrió.

-¡Oh! Que tierno ¿El primer día y ya te me estas confesando?-Bromeé. El chico del pelo plateado rió al igual que yo pero a Castiel no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

-A mí no me van las novatas.-Sentenció mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Claro, lo que digas ''veterano''-Me burlé. Él rió.

-¿Y eso a qué viene, enana?

-Como dices que yo soy la novata, tú serás el veterano ¿No?-Miré al chico que estaba a su lado. Es verdad no sabía ni su nombre.-Disculpa, no te he hecho caso. Mi nombre es Natsuki. Este es mi primer día de clases y este pelirrojo ya se está burlando de mí. Pero no lo dejaré ganar.-Reí. Él agarró mi mano y dio un beso a la palma de esta. Vaya, que caballero.

-No se disculpe señorita, así he podido contemplar más tiempo su exquisita belleza.-Vaya, eso me ha hecho sonrojarme. Notaba mis mejillas arder.-Si me disculpan me voy a clase. Luego nos vemos Castiel…Señorita.-Dicho y hecho, salió del pasillo en que nos encontrábamos y se perdió entre los demás alumnos que había.

-Mmm…¿No vas a clase? Es la última hora.-Dijo.

-Pues, eso estaba pensando, no me apetece una mierda ir a clases pero si no voy, me voy a aburrir mucho más. ¿Y tú?

-Pues yo paso de ir. Si quieres ven y te enseño algo, nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie excepto a Lysandro.

-Cuanto misterio, me muero de ganas por verlo. ¡Vamos!-Dije mientras empezaba a andar.

-Mmm…Natsuki…-Dijo él. Me paré y volteé a ver.-No es por ahí. Es por el otro lado…¡Y además soy yo el que te tengo que enseñar por dónde es!-Reí y fui con él.

Tras varios minutos recorriendo pasillos y subidas de escalera llegamos a una puerta. Tenía un cerrojo, así que miré a Castiel como diciendo ''¿Qué haces?'' en ese momento sacó una llave y abrió dejando ver una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad. Era maravilloso ¡Se veía todo Paris! ¡Hasta la Torre Eiffel!

-Vaya, si que te ha gustado.-Comentó Castiel de forma un tanto burlona. Yo asentí ¿Para qué negarme? Estaba extasiada por la belleza de ese sitio.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Castiel.-Sonreí. Él se acercó sonriente y tomó mi mentón elevando un poco mi rostro hasta que su rostro y el mío quedaron a un par de centímetros.

-Ya sé que te gusto, no hace falta que me lances indirectas.-Rió. Se iba a cagar ese creído.

-¿Así?-Me acerqué más a él y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Noté como su cuerpo se tensó. Lo estaba consiguiendo.-Es verdad que eres muy atractivo.-Me acerqué más a él. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban y se volvían uno solo. Sus ojos grises se cerraron lentamente y su boca se acercó más a la mía. En ese momento quité mis brazos y me alejé. Obligándole a dar un beso al aire.-Pero no eres mi tipo. No me van los veteranos.-Guiñe un ojo y salí de la azotea con la mirada expectante de un muy sonrojado y nervioso Castiel. Ahora sí podía considerarme ganadora de su jueguecito. Sonreí para mí misma.

**(Pensamientos de Castiel)**

Joder, esa chica me volvía loco. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? La conozco de horas…Aún así…Es guapísima, cabello rubio, ojos marrones…Además de tener carácter, ningún alumno se había enfrentado a la directora, menos cuando estaba persiguiendo a su perro. Ámber ya la ha declarado como la ''Non grata'' de clase, y ya sabemos por qué. Envidia.

Tiene los mismos musicales que yo…Es idéntica a mí…¿Me habré enamorado? ¡¿Yo, el rudo de Castiel, enamorado?!

**(Pov Natsuki)**

Bajé las escaleras de la azotea. ¡Cómo me había divertido viendo la cara de Castiel mientras me alejaba! ¡Había sido épico!

Al darme cuenta de una puerta debajo de las escaleras rápidamente fui a abrirla. Ahí estaba el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que se había sentado en la clase de música conmigo.

Se levantó rápidamente creyendo que era un profesor pero cuando vio que era yo se volvió a sentar tan tranquilo mientras sacaba su PsP y se ponía a jugar de nuevo.

-Hola. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Armin. Encantado. ¿Natsuki, verdad?-Asentí.-Un placer conocerte.-Dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, igual para mí. ¿Qué juegas?

-Assasin's Creed. ¿Has jugado?-Preguntó. Asentí. Ese era mi hobby favorito, videojuegos. Aparte de escuchar música.

-Ese lo jugué hace tiempo. ¿No consigues pasártelo?-Negó.

-Que va. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-¡Sí!-Dije emocionada. Él me miró divertido y me pasó la consola.

Al principio me resultó difícil ya que no me acordaba de cómo se jugaba pero cuando lo recordé inmediatamente me pasé el juego. No era muy difícil.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Yo llevo 2 meses intentando terminar ese nivel!-Reí.

-Digamos que…Tuve demasiado tiempo libre así que me dedicaba a jugar.-Hice una pausa mientras suspiraba.-Bueno Armin, ha sido un placer conocerte pero tengo que irme.-En ese instante recordé algo.-Por cierto…¿Sabes dónde hay un refugio de animales? Me gustaría tener un perro y no sé dónde puede estar en esta ciudad.

-Lo siento, pero no me gustan mucho las mascotas, pero pregúntale a Castiel, él tiene un perro.-Asentí y me fui. Busqué por todos lados al dichoso pelirrojo. Al fin lo encontré y me acerqué a él.

-Hola.-Dije. Él me miró y me sonrió.

-Vaya, tablita ¿Qué vienes a provocarme otra vez?

-Nah, quería que me acompañaras al refugio de animales para adoptar un perro.

-Está bien. ¿Te dan miedo las motos?

-¿Acaso crees que soy una niña miedosa?-Reí.-Quedamos en la entrada de la universidad y ya vamos directamente en tu moto.

-Si quieres puedo ir a recogerte a tu casa.

-Está bien. Esta es mi dirección.- Cogí mi mochila y escribí en un papel la dirección. Se la entregué y la miró bastante sorprendido.

-¡No sabía que eras mi vecina!-¿Su vecina?

-¿Cómo? ¿Vives a mi lado?-Asintió.-¡Entonces genial! ¡Nos vemos a las 19:00!-Así quedamos la conversación. Me fui a casa y cuando llegué me puse a cantar. Adoraba hacerlo.

* * *

**-18:30-**

* * *

Ya casi era la hora. Apagué el ordenador y fui al armario. ''¿Qué me pongo'' Pensé. Al final de largo rato debatiendo los pros y los contras cogí un top cruzado rojo y un short vaquero blanco y negro. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me maquillé un poco. Al cuarto de hora el timbre de mi casa sonó. Fui a la entrada y abrí. Era Castiel.

-Vaya, que guapa te has puesto.-Creo que esa ha sido la primera vez que me he sonrojado en toda mi vida.

-G-Gracias.-Tartamudeé. La verdad él no se veía nada mal. Llevaba su chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros del mismo color. Su pelo estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta (Como en la foto del concierto)

-¿Vamos?-Pregunté. Él asintió y me paso un casco. Me lo puse y subí con él en la moto.

-Agárrate fuerte, no te vayas a caer.-Asentí, abrazándole fuertemente por la espalda. Noté una sonrisa en su rostro cuando me sujeté más a él cuando aceleró. Cruel.

Al cabo de unos minutos la moto se detuvo y llegamos a una pequeña casa. En ella había muchos perritos. Cachorritos. Me daban tanta pena. Quería llevarlos todos a casa. Al final me decidí por un Pastor blanco suizo (Es como un Pastor alemán pero en blanco) era precioso. Tenía los ojos de diferente color. Uno azul y otro marrón. Simplemente, maravilloso. Pasamos también por la tienda de animales y le compré todo lo necesario. El collar, la correa, comida y juguetes. Cuando terminamos Castiel me acompañó hasta casa.

-Oye…Natsuki, ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar en mi casa?-Un leve sonrojo cubrió mi rostro.-Solo si quieres, claro.

-E-Es que no quiero molestar…-Me disculpé.

-No molestarás. Además tu perro puede jugar con el mío. Por cierto ¿Cómo le llamaras?-Preguntó.

-Ah pues…-Estuve pensándolo por un momento. Hasta que me decidí con el nombre que sería.- Se llamará Raion.

-¿Qué?

-Ah perdona. Olvidé que no estaba en Japón. Significa león.

-¿Y por qué les has puesto así?

-Porque en sus ojos se ve lo valiente que es, lo intrépido y fuerte que puede llegar a ser. Y la belleza que tiene en semejante a la de los leones.-Sonreí. Él también. Al final, Castiel me convenció de quedarme en su casa a cenar. Un hombre salió a recibirme. La verdad era bastante simpático. Desde el primer momento supe que a ese hombre le faltaba algo. Se notaba en sus ojos. Le faltaba…Un brillo especial. Tras una larga charla me di cuenta de que ese ''algo'' era su esposa. Había fallecido hacía dos años. A Castiel se le notaba la tristeza cada vez que su padre la nombraba así que decidimos no hablar más del tema durante toda la velada.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Natsuki, espero que nos veamos más.-Dijo el padre de Castiel. Que por cierto se llamaba Noah.

-Espera Natsuki, te acompaño a casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada.-Castiel era tan mono cuando quería. Pero tan imbécil otras cuantas…Aún así, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa. Por estúpida que fuera su broma. Cogí a Raion y salimos los tres.

-Ya esta.-Dijo mientras se paraba delante de la puerta de mi casa.-Sana y salva.-Sonrió.

-Gracias por la cena. La verdad tu padre es un excelente cocinero.-Confesé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Me alegro que te gustara.-Se acercó un poco a mí y dio un dulce beso a mi frente. Después se acercó a mi oído y susurró:

-Bienvenida a la ciudad.-Tras esas palabras dio media vuelta y caminó hacía su casa. Yo entré dejando la correa de Raion y el collar en la mesita de la entrada. Lo cogí en mis brazos y le hice un par de mimos. Era muy cariñoso, cada vez que le daba una caricia era él mismo el que movía su colita para que no parase.

-Venga chico, a dormir. Que yo me voy a dar una ducha.-Le deje en su cama y él como si me hubiera entendido cerró los ojos.

Caminé hacía el baño y me di una relajante ducha. Mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían por mi cuerpo yo intentaba relajarme lo más posible. Había sido un día agotador. Pero lleno de emociones. ''Ojala todo siguiese así'' pensé mientras cerraba los grifos y acomodaba una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo cubriendo mi desnudez.

**(Pov Castiel)**

Después de acompañar a Natsuki a su casa ayudé a mi padre a recoger la mesa, la verdad era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había alguien más en esa casa aparte de mi padre y yo. Demonio se fue a dormir poco después de que Natsuki se fuera y mi padre igual. Subí a mi habitación y me quité la camiseta dejándola colgada en el armario y me dejé solo los bóxers. Me asomé al balcón y…''¡No puede ser!''-Grité para mí mismo. El balcón de mi habitación estaba justo al lado del de Natsuki. Sonreí para mis adentros pero mi rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso cuando, Natsuki salió del baño totalmente empapada con una toalla alrededor suyo. Me giré y me tumbé en la cama. Esa noche no podría dormir…(Ya me entendéis y si no le echáis imaginación xD)

**(Pov Natsuki)**

Antes de irme a la cama me asomé al balcón de mi cuarto. Era bastante amplio con unas hamacas y una sombrilla para el sol. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el balcón de Castiel y el mío estaban casi juntos. No lo pude ver porque las cortinas estaban echadas pero había luz en su habitación…''Me pregunto qué estará haciendo''

* * *

**Castiel:Si tú supieras e.e**

**Natsuki:¡Pervertido!**

**-Chicos…**

**Los dos:¿¡Qué!?**

**-¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 3:Atormentada

_**.-My guardian angel.-**_

_**.-Historia completamente mía-.**_

_**.-Personajes: ChiNoMiko a excepción de Natsuki (Sucrette)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Atormentada **

* * *

Hacían 4 horas desde que el instituto había comenzado. Las clases cada vez se hacían más pesadas hasta el punto en el que me puse a hablar con Castiel mediante papelitos.

_-¿Qué tal Raion?_

_-Muy bien. Le he dejado durmiendo. Demonio y él estuvieron jugando mucho y ahora estaba muy cansado, jeje._

_-¿Quieres ir después a mi casa a ver una película?-_Me lo pensé por un momento pero, la verdad, no me vendría nada mal olvidar un poco mis problemas y despejarme. Acepté.

-_Está bien. Nos vemos luego en la salida. Pero creo que tendré que llevarme a Raion. No me gusta que esté tanto tiempo solo, ¿te molesta?_

_-Para nada. Luego vamos a recogerle.-_Cuando la clase terminó salí junto con Castiel ya que nos tocaba gimnasia e íbamos en el mismo equipo. En eso, un chico de pelo verde con una pala se nos acercó. No lo conocía.

-Hola señorita ¿Es Natsuki?-Asentí.

-Sí. Encantada pero…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?-La verdad no lo conocía de nada. Pero parecía bastante amigable.

-Soy Jade, el encargado del club de jardinería. Venía a comentarte que tendrás que elegir entre ese club o el de gimnasia.-Explicó. Castiel lo miró molesto pero no dijo nada.

-¿Es obligatorio?-Pregunté. Él negó.

-No, pero si te niegas tendrás que avisarle a la directora y…Digamos que no es muy comprensiva…-¡Eso me daba igual! ¿Para qué voy a perder mi tiempo en algo que ni si quiera me llama la atención?

-Me da igual. ¿Dónde está la sala de profesores?

-Allí.-Jade señaló el aula que estaba al lado de la de los delegados.

-Vale. Pues luego te veo, Castiel.-Dije mientras empezaba a caminar. Llamé a la puerta y la directora acepto con un ''adelante'' cuando abrí la señora estaba sentada en un sillón con su perro en la piernas. Al verme se levantó.

-Hola, ¿Natsuki, verdad?-Asentí. La verdad reaccionó bastante bien, a pesar de cómo la traté al principio.-¿Quieres algo?

-Jade, me ha dicho que ''debo'' elegir un club. El de jardinería o el de gimnasia. Pero como no es obligatorio, yo no voy a escoger ninguno.-Iba a contestar algo pero la interrumpí.-Y me da igual si usted o cualquiera me ''obliga'' a hacerlo, no pienso perder mi preciado tiempo en una tontería como esa. Puede estar segura.-Di la vuelta y salí de allí pegando un portazo. Nathaniel que estaba justo al otro lado pegó un saltito del susto. Cotilla…

-¿Estabas espiando?-Pregunté molesta con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-No deberías tratar así a la directora.-Desvió la mirada.-No está nada bien es una chica hablar así.

-¿Y?-Me miró confundido.-¿Qué pasa que por ser una chica no puedo tener carácter o qué?-Él pareció molestarse y salió de allí.

* * *

Fui al gimnasio y allí estaba Castiel. Sentado en un banco. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-¿Ya has hablado con la directora?-Asentí.-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Nada.-Me miró sorprendido.-Pero porque me he ido antes de que me echase la bronca.-Rió.

-Me encantas, tabla.-Me sonrojé y él se siguió riendo. Era broma…¿No?

-Emm…Si tú lo dices…-Reí.

-¿Te apetece ir a la azotea como la otra vez?-Preguntó.

-¡Sí! ¡Llévame por favor!-Supliqué. Él rió y me tomó de la mano. Me sonrojé. Estaba siendo una costumbre sentir ese hormigueo en mi estomago y el calor en mis mejillas. Cuando llegamos, abrió la puerta y se sentó en el suelo.-Ven.-Me extendió la mano y me colocó entre sus piernas. Me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón en mi hombro.

-Hueles muy bien, enana.-Respiró en mi cuello estremeciéndome. Pero lo disimulé un poco con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pelirrojo. Pero como esa mano baje un poco más, te cruzo la cara de una bofetada.-Avisé. Él se carcajeó.

-Vale, vale, pero no me abofetees. Mi rostro tiene que estar perfecto las 24 horas del día.-Eso último lo dijo con el tonito de voz de Amber. Yo solo reí.

-Eres un tonto, eh.-Giré mi rostro. Sin darme cuenta su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Me separé de él un poco sonrojada y me apoyé en la barandilla.-¿Tú padre va a estar en tu casa?-Pregunté.

-No, esta semana estaré solo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendes, pervertida?-Rió.

-Es una pena, quería agradecerle su hospitalidad por la cena de ayer.-Volteé y vi a Castiel. El cual se había levantado y caminaba hacia mí.

-No te preocupes, se lo diré yo por ti.

-A propósito...¿Siempre sueles faltar a clase?-Él asintió con una sonrisa.-Entonces eres igual a mí.-Reí.

-Sí…Bueno, es verdad que nos parecemos mucho.-Y…Esa era la verdad, le gustaban los mismos grupos de música que a mí. Además a él también le volvían loco los perros, tenía carácter…Tal vez lleguemos a ser grandes amigos…

-¿Natsuki? ¿Estás bien?-Castiel zarandeó levemente mi cuerpo. De seguro que me había quedado sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Sí, sí…perdona jeje.-Reí levemente mientras rascaba mi nuca.

-Oye, estas muy roja ¿Te pasa algo?-Acercó su rostro al mío y juntó su mejilla con la mía. Me sonrojé al instante. Notaba mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.-Creo que tienes fiebre. ¿Quieres irte a casa?-Iba a responder pero noté como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas…La vista se me nubló y perdí el equilibrio. Lo único que recuerdo es que unos brazos me sujetaban, impidiéndome caer al suelo.

**-Un rato más tarde-**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Mi vista seguía borrosa. Moví la cabeza de lado a lado para intentar reconocer algo, pero no lo conseguí. Intenté mover la mano pero mis músculos no me obedecían, o por lo menos a mí, no me lo parecía. Intenté hablar, pero la voz no salía de mis cuerdas vocales. Entonces…Noté…Una mano en mi mejilla. Moví el rostro y abrí los ojos, sorprendida y aterrada. Las lágrimas caían desmesuradamente por mis mejillas y apenas distinguía nada entre el mareo y la humedad de mis ojos. Ahí estaba ella…Mi madre…Sentada en la cama, a mi lado. Acariciándome la mejilla como solía hacer cada mañana. Y pensar que antes solo la decía que se fuera de mi cuarto. Y ahora estaba rogando a Dios porque no se fuera de mi lado.

Sonreí y cogí su mano con la mía. Noté una sonrisa en su rostro. Y con eso bastó para que las lágrimas salieran con más fiereza de mis ojos.

-M-Mama…-Entonces, esa sonrisa cambió a un rostro serio. No entendí por qué pero no me importó. Cerré los ojos y noté un leve beso en mi frente. Cuando volví a abrirlos…No era ella…Era Castiel…pero, si había llamado a mi madre…Eso significaba que…

-¿Por qué me has dicho ''Mama''?-Desvié la mirada hacia un lado conteniendo las lágrimas.-¿Natsuki?-Insistió.

-Abrázame…-Dije. Él dudó un segundo pero no tardó en apresarme en sus brazos.

Yo no pude contener más lágrimas y solloce sin control. Mi voz era entrecortada y profunda. Los suspiros no tardaron en llegar y cuando creí que Castiel me iba a soltar se tumbó a mi lado en la cama poniéndome de lado y así, me abrazó por la cintura juntando su frente con la mía. Me sentí avergonzada por un momento pero después deje de lado la vergüenza y me acurruqué en su pecho.

* * *

**Fin**

**Castiel: Creo que lo haces aposta para que te abrace ¿Cierto?**

**Natsuki: ¡Cállate! ¡No te he pedido que me abrazaras, imbécil!**

**Castiel:¡Está en el guión, estúpida!**

**-Me tendría que haber quedado con otros protagonistas…¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4:Amor entre tinieblas

_**My guardian angel**_

**¡Hola! Bueno, lo primero y lo más importante, pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subirlo. He tardado por lo menos dos semanas u.u, pero mi inspiración no estaba en sus mejores momentos…Y bueno, he tenido que escribir otro libro (Pequeño) para un concurso de mi instituto ¡Qué por cierto he ganado! ¿Se imaginan lo feliz que estoy? No, no se lo imaginan…Bueno, comienza la historia~**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Amor entre tinieblas…**_

* * *

**CASTIEL POV**

* * *

Esa niña…¿Cómo podía volverme tan loco? Era algo superior a mí. Cuando rompió a llorar quería llorar con ella. Me dolía verla así. Sabía que algo pasaba, además nunca me ha hablado de sus padres. Ni los conozco. Es raro porque siendo vecinos apenas y conozco su casa. La curiosidad me dominaba, me abrasaba por dentro. No pude evitar mover ligeramente su cuerpo, despertándola. Sus ojitos marrones seguían rojos, hinchados, de seguro que había continuado llorando después de eso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus hermosos y preciosos labios. Se acercó a mi rostro y dio un beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé…¡Maldita sea! ¡Me sonrojé!

* * *

**NATSUKI POV**

* * *

Cuando me acerqué un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Castiel. Se veía muy lindo. Nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado. Yo lo acompañe al tono carmín cuando pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome. Nunca había estado así con un chico. Era una situación…Muy comprometida…

Yo, encima de él, una mano suya en mi cintura, y su mirada no se desviaba de mis ojos. ¿Era para menos? Creo que para esas alturas el color de mis mejillas se parecía al color de un tomate.

-Natsuki…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Asentí débilmente. La verdad no tenía fuerza para nada.-¿Tus padres viven contigo?-Abrí mis ojos debido a su pregunta, me sorprendió. Después cerré los ojos, evitando que lágrimas salieran de ellos descontroladamente. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme eso?

-Natsuki, confía en mí, por favor.-Suplicó. Parecía que de verdad le importaba.

-Los perdí…-Dije secamente. No aguanté más. Dejé que las amargas lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Me levanté y me senté en el borde de la cama apoyando un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos.-Fue hace un año y medio. Habíamos ido a un lago en vacaciones, pero yo no quería ir, quería quedarme en mi casa. Discutí con ellos y me fui. Me senté cerca de la cabaña y cuando me giré esta ardía.-Hice un pausa. Fueron segundos, pero me parecieron eternos.-N-No pude hacer nada…Los perdí en mis manos. Castiel…No pude hacer nada…-Repetí.

* * *

**CASTIEL POV**

* * *

¿Por qué no me habré callado? Es que soy gilipollas, directamente. Sé perfectamente cómo se siente, ya que yo también perdí a…Mi madre…Era la persona más importante de mi vida, la que siempre estaba a mi lado, la que me cuidaba, me protegía, me entendía. Pero la perdí, y esta vez para siempre.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y mis manos en su cintura. Ella lo aceptó agachando la cabeza y sujetando mis manos con las suyas, para que no las separara. Cosa que no iba a hacer aunque me lo pidiera.

-Natsuki, no llores, te lo pido.-Besé su mejilla. Las lágrimas se juntaron con mi saliva ya que tenía todo su bello rostro empapado en ellas.-…P-por favor…

* * *

**POV NATSUKI**

* * *

¿Castiel estaba llorando? Notaba mi hombro húmedo. Su respiración era entrecortada y su agarre en mi cintura cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte.

-Castiel…-Susurré. Me giré y él escondió su cabeza rápidamente entre mi hombro, no quería que le viese llorando. Mis manos acariciaron su cabello con suavidad a la vez en el que él se acercaba a mi oído y susurraba:

-Natsuki…Quédate hoy conmigo, por favor…-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Claro que me quedaré contigo, Castiel.-Hice una pausa.-Pero espera a que vaya a por Rayon, me da pena dejarle solo hasta mañana.-Él asintió. Me levanté un poco dudosa ya que él seguía un poco triste. Me puse la chaqueta y, antes de irme, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando volví con Rayon él ya no estaba en la habitación, sin embargo se oía el agua de la ducha. Me senté en su cama y cerré los ojos intentado dormirme pero cuando Castiel empezó a cantar me desperté de mis pensamientos.

_- ''Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida, te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas…No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos. Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría ¿y qué no daría?''-_La verdad, no me imaginaba que a Castiel le gustara esa canción, he de admitir que es muy bonita pero no sé. Como que con su estilo rockero no le pega mucho.

El pomo de la puerta se movió y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Castiel completamente mojado con una sola toalla cubriéndole…Sus partes bajas…

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente pero, en un movimiento rápido, cubrí mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

-¡Perdona, Natsuki! No sabía que estabas aquí. N-No mires m-me voy a cambiar…-Tranquilo, no pensaba mirar (¡Para nada…! ^^)

-E-Está bien…-Dije.-Por cierto…Cantas bastante bien…No sabía que te gustase Malú.- Devolví la vista hacia él cuando escuché ''Ya está''. Ahora tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos, aún así me daba vergüenza ya que su torso estaba completamente desnudo…Desvié la vista sonrojada cuando se acercó más a mí sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Esa es la única canción que me gusta de ella.-Sentenció para después decir.-Porque dice lo que siento…

-Es cierto…A mí me pasa lo mismo…-Moví mi rostro y su mirada se posó en la mía. Pude distinguir como un brillito iluminaba sus preciosos orbes grises, a la vez en que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Este chico era precioso.

Esta escena se parecía a las de las películas. Cuando el chico le dice a su amada ''Te amo'' y después la besa. ¿Pasaría eso? No me importaría, la verdad, aún así no iba a ser tan descarada como para besarle.

Su rostro se aproximó al mío. Su mano acarició desde mi brazo hasta mi mejilla posándose en esta y sujetándome para que no me moviese. Sus bellos ojos se cerraron. Su respiración se aceleró, era entrecortada como la mía, pero no tanto. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mano en la de Castiel, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Era un momento mágico. Los grillitos cantaban, de esa forma que solo saben hacer ellos. Los perros jugaban al otro extremo de la habitación. Y sin darme cuenta la blanca y grande luna se había apoderado de una porción de cielo.

Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Pero como si se hubiera arrepentido, Castiel se separó rápidamente agachando su rostro.

-…-Castiel no dijo nada. Solo se quedó así por un par de minutos. Esperé al menos un susurro. Murmullo. Algo, pero no. Solo hubo silencio, hasta que a duras penas pudo decir:

-Ya esta anocheciendo…¿vemos una película?-Sentía ganas de llorar. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que había soñado con alguien que me quisiera. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía querida por nadie, y así era. No había amigos, no había amor, no había ningún motivo para sentirme querida ni mucho menos amada. Esa era mi única oportunidad, la única que se me había presentado en mucho tiempo, y en el momento que al menos podía sentir felicidad él se arrepiente. Aparté la vista y me levanté de la cama en dirección al baño. Pensaba no contestarle pero, por miedo a que se enfadara, lo hice.

-Sí…P-Pon la que quieras…-Dicho esto me adentré al baño y cerré con llave.

Me miré al espejo. Buscaba ese ''algo'' que me faltaba para poder hacer feliz a Castiel, para poder gustarle, pero no encontré nada, lo único que conseguí fue ponerme más triste de lo que ya estaba. Respiré hondo, muchas veces. El olor de Castiel cubría el aire de la estancia. Ese olor embriagador que te hace perder la cordura.

-_¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_-Dije para mis adentros.

Me lavé el rostro con agua y con paso firme abrí la puerta encontrándome con el pecho de Castiel.

-¡Augh!-Me quejé.-L-Lo siento.-No recibí respuesta, tan solo noté como unas manos me abrazaban sujetándome por la cintura.-C-castiel…

-Shhh…No hables, tan solo quédate así un poco más.-Pidió. Yo no me moví un centímetro, a pesar de que le quería decir lo que sentía no dije nada, ni me moví.

-Perdóname por lo de antes…-Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que une el hombro con el cuello.

-No te disculpes...No pasa nada.-Mentí. A esas alturas me tendría que haber crecido la nariz como a Pinocho.

Él se quedó un poco dudoso intimidándome con la mirada, y de verdad que lo consiguió, desvié el rostro para evitar mirarle a él y me acomodé en la cama, tumbada. Él me imitó no sin antes encender la televisión para ver la película. Para ese momento no me apetecía ver ni películas. Ni si quiera tenía ganas de hablar, tan solo de tumbarme en mi cama abrazando a la almohada. Mirarlo por el lado positivo…Al menos no me daría la sensación de estar sola.

La película era de miedo, se llamaba ''**Paranormal activity**'' no voy a mentir y decir que no me asusté y que me dieron ganas de abrazar a Castiel con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me atreví. En vez de eso preferí cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo. Donde me encontraba, por qué y sobretodo…Lo que ocurrió.

-Natsuki…-Oí un pequeño y lejano murmullo cerca de mi oído. Apenas y lo podía oír ya que…Me había quedado dormida.-…-No se oyó nada más. Tan solo la respiración de Castiel y mía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté muy temprano, cuando la luz del sol apenas iluminaba una poción de la habitación. La ventana estaba cerrada al igual que las persianas que estaban por la mitad dejando ver un poco.

Tallé mis ojos, despertándome perezosamente. Sin fuerzas. Sin ganas. Apenas y podía dejar de dormir. Claro que, me desperté rápidamente al ver una cabellera roja conjuntarse con mi pelo.

Esta vez mi mirada se dirigió a la parte baja de mi abdomen, donde me encontré una de sus manos. La otra se encontraba en mi cuello. Haciendo de almohada.

Mi mirada de expectación cambió a una de tranquilidad, para después llegar a ser una de protección. Puse mi mano derecha en su cintura abrazándole y cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-…Enana…-Murmuró al unísono en que yo le llamaba a él.-…¿Hoy es domingo, no?-Preguntó desperezándose. Asentí.-¿Te quedas a desayunar?-Acarició mi mejilla con lentitud mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Está bien, pero antes necesito que me aclares algo.-Asintió.-¿Por qué te arrepentiste en darme un beso…?

Él no dijo nada. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo se movió hasta que quedó encima del mío. Sujetó mis manos con las suyas poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza. Y en un momento casi remoto, unió nuestros labios en un profundo beso.

Me quedé perpleja, pero no opuse resistencia. En vez de eso, rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos y el otro en su cintura acercándolo más a mí. Mi rostro estaba rojo y se empalideció cuando mis ojos comprobaron la comprometida postura en la que nos encontrábamos.

-N-No m-me digas q-que fue t-tu primer b-beso.-Tartamudeó por la falta de aire.

-S-Sí…-Supongo que se notó al intentar corresponder. Y mi rostro rojo no ayudaba…

-Me alegro saber que soy el primero…-Sonrió. Acercó sus labios peligrosamente hasta mi oreja y susurró.-También quiero todas tus primeras veces…-Recapitulemos…¿¡TODAS!?

* * *

**Fin**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Dejen sus opiniones en reviews. Me despido por ahora.**

**Atte: Natsuki-Chan~**

**Agreguen al juego de Corazón de Melón: Andreita004**


	5. Capítulo 5:Cruel estocada

**My guardian angel**

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Aquí el quinto capítulo de ''My guardian angel'' que de verdad, nunca creí que llegara a tener 5.000 visitas O.o, de verdad, muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz el saber que os guste esta historia. Y bueno, aparte de eso, quería avisar que este capítulo tiene contenido ''sensible'' (lemon) así que, si no tienes la edad conveniente no lo leas. Gracias, y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo~**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Cruel estocada_**

* * *

Me alegro saber que soy el primero…-Sonrió. Acercó sus labios peligrosamente hasta mi oreja y susurró.-También quiero todas tus primeras veces…-Recapitulemos…¿¡TODAS!?

.

.

.

Me levanté de la cama, con mis manos cubriendo mi rostro por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía decir eso con una sonrisa? Ni si quiera podía mirarle a la cara, y, cuando lo hice, la desvié inmediatamente.

Él. En bóxers. En una cama. Y con una postura que no quiero recordar.

''_Por qué es así…''_-Decía para mí misma. Preferí pensar en otra cosa, y fue ahí cuando recordé algo…Sumamente importante.

-Castiel, ¿ayer cogistes mi mochila cuando me llevaste a casa?-Pregunté inocente. Su cara lo decía todo.

Soltó una pequeña risita mientras su mano se trasladaba a su nuca, rascándola sin previo aviso.-La verdad…Se me olvidó…-Dijo apenado. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, negando que se disculpara.

-No pasa nada, pero tendré que ir yo a por ella.-Caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi chaqueta y los zapatos. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, y con paso firme, no sin antes dar un beso en los labios al pelirrojo, salí de allí.

Al llegar a la parada del autobús, mi mirada se desvió hacia un callejón que se encontraba al lado de esta, no sé por qué, pero me llamó la atención.

Mi respiración se aceleró, al igual que los latidos del corazón. Estaba sola, en una calle que apenas conocía y, sinceramente, no me fiaba mucho de los extraños.

Me senté en uno de los bancos que había. Apoyando mis temblorosas y pequeñas manos en mis piernas, de modo que mi espalda se encorvara un poco.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo pasó, pero los únicos transportes que venían eran coches que ni si quiera paraban.

Pegué un saltito cuando sentí que otra persona se había sentado en aquel banco de madera, roído y destartalado por el paso del tiempo. No sabía quién era, pero de algo estaba segura, ese chico no me traería nada bueno.

Se parecía a los chicos vagabundos que andan por las calles, los que beben alcohol hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y de esos que toman marihuana, y jachis.

Su mirada se posó en la mía, tan pronto como quise imaginar. Sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso, pero también se parecían al azul cían. Su pelo era rubio, y estaba amarrado en una coleta, pero que no impedía que algún que otro cabello se le alborotara.

Basta, ya había visto demasiado. No quería que ese chico me hiciera algo o pensara algo que no era. Así que aparté la vista. No sé si fue casualidad, o simplemente suerte, pero el autobús llegó justo cuando aquel chico se acercó felinamente hacia mí. Cuando vio que me levanté, chasqueó la lengua en modo de enfurecimiento, pero en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa.

El autobús iba lleno, apenas y podía respirar. No había asientos libres, así que me vi en la necesidad de permanecer de píe todo el trayecto.

Como si lo hubiera querido el destino, el autobús dio un frenazo que me hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que mi cuerpo se tambaleara, y, por consecuencia, callera al suelo. Pero no fue así, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi fino y delgado cuerpo se hallaba en los brazos de un chico, muy diferente al otro. Este parecía amable y amistoso, y su ropa era mucho mejor que la del contrarío. Parecía un chico formal. Su pelo era azabache, de un negro carbón, y sus ojos ambarinos como los del delegado de la universidad.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-Asentí a su pregunta. Y, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, le indiqué que me soltara. Él obedeció, colocando mis píes de una forma suave y delicada, en el suelo.

-Gracias…Ehm…-No sabía su nombre. Y, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Pero supongo que la pregunta era obvia, ya que contestó sin que hiciera falta que se la formulara.

-Viktor. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?-Su tono de voz era tranquilo, y su respiración un poco entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

-Natsuki…-El autobús paró. Ya habíamos llegado. Menos mal. Me despedí del tal Viktor, pero sin ninguna duda, me siguió hasta la entrada de edificio blanco.

Cuando el conserje me abrió la puerta de metal, decidí asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, y así fue. Estaba sola. O eso creía yo.

La universidad estaba a oscuras, los pasillos solo se iluminaban por la estrecha y radiante luz del poco sol que entraba por las ventanas. Me costaba ver los letreros de las clases, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para estar pensando en eso.

La sensación de agobio, de intranquilidad, y de inseguridad tomaron posesión de mi mente. Me volví a girar. Y de nuevo, no había nadie. Había sido mi imaginación. Pero al volver a girar la vista hacia el frente. Aquel chico azabache se encontraba ahí.

-¡Ahm!-Ni si quiera me dio tiempo a gritar, ya que, en un movimiento rápido, aquel chico me inmovilizó, sujetando mis manos hasta por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre, preciosa?-Se quedó pensativo un momento. Fueron segundos, pero a mí me pareció eterno.-A sí…Natsuki…-Recordó. Sentía rabia, miedo, apenas y podía articular palabra.-Bien, ahora te diré lo que te haré.-Rió.-O mejor…¿Para qué decirlo?-Desabrochó la cerradura de mi chaqueta, dejando mi camiseta de tirantes a la vista.-Si puedo demostrártelo.-Dicho esto, su boca se aproximó a la mía, con desesperación y rapidez, callando cualquier grito o gemido que pudiera salir de mi ser cuando sus manos tocaron, por encima de la ropa, mis pequeños pechos.

Su cuerpo se posicionó encima del mío, imposibilitando que me moviera.

Su boca callaba todos mis gemidos, pero no mis jadeos. Sus manos trabajaron, sin dificultad alguna, para quitar mi camiseta, dejándome en ropa interior de cintura para arriba. Separó nuestras bocas para poder viajar a mis pechos, besándolos, chupándolos e incluso mordiéndolos.

-¡S-Suéltame!-Grité con todo el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. No sabía qué hacer, y fue ahí, cuando recordé que mi móvil seguía en mi mochila. Si era lo suficientemente rápida, llegaría a la clase, cogería el móvil del bolsillo, y llamaría a Castiel. Pero el cuerpo del azabache me complicaba las cosas.

Cuando su cuerpo se alejó del mío, para poder quitar mi pantalón y el suyo, pegué una patada a su rostro, causando que por el golpe, su cuerpo cayera al suelo. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude, y cuando llegué a mi pupitre, abrí rápidamente la mochila para coger el teléfono.

Mis dedos parecían tener vida propia, se movían para todos lados, menos para el número que tenían que tocar.

-¡C-Castiel!-Grité, cuando en la línea se escucho su voz.-¡A-Ayúdame!-Estaba a punto de volver a gritar cuando, propinando un fuerte golpe en mi rostro, Viktor me arrebató el móvil de las manos.

Me empujó hasta que mi cuerpo quedó encima de uno de las mesas, su miembro rozaba mi intimidad produciéndome jadeos imposibles de controlar, no sabía qué hacer. Lo había intentado todo. Se fue quitando prenda por prenda mientras manoseaba todo mi cuerpo, hasta que logró que quedara desnuda ante él.

Al acabar desnudos los dos, se sentó en una mesa, y, obligándome, me sentó encima de él. Con una sola estocada, fuerte e intensa, robó mi virginidad.

Quería llorar, el dolor que sentí en mi parte baja casi hacía que me desmallase. Pero dolía más mi corazón y el saber que no podría entregar mi primera vez a la persona que amaba. A Castiel. No podría cumplir su deseo, y eso me entristecía.

-¿Te gusta así? ¿O prefieres más velocidad?.-Su gritó me asustó, pero más me asustó cuando comenzó a moverse más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.-Vamos, eres una zorra que merece ser follada.- Sus palabras solo me rompían más…-Puedes rogar, puedes gritar, puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero solo me pondría más caliente, y te rompería en dos.-Comencé a sollozar. No tenía aire, o al menos no me lo parecía.

En un movimiento certero, su miembro salió de mi cuerpo, y, colocándome arrodillada, su intimidad quedó en mi pequeña boca. Sentí repugnancia, solo quería morderlo y escapar de allí. El sabor era asqueroso, sabía fatal, y que lo empujara hasta que el glande tocara mi garganta no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero no podía moverme, sujetó mi cabeza y comenzó a mover sus caderas. Su miembro salía de mi boca y volvía a entrar, y con cada estocada, entraba aún más profundo que la anterior.

-Dios…-Gimió. Sentí un líquido recorrer mi garganta, era repugnante. Sentía asco de mí misma. No podría ni mirarme a un espejo al día siguiente.

CASTIEL POV

-¡C-Castiel!-Oí en la otra línea de teléfono.-¡A-Ayúdame!-Eso me puso nervioso e inquieto. No sabía qué pasaba, pero había sido Natsuki la que me había llamado.

En cuanto colgó salí de mi casa y subí a la moto con paso firme y decidido.

Cuando llegue a la universidad no había nadie, ni si quiera estaba abierta, así que decidí irme cuando oí…

-¡CASTIEL!-Un grito. Era un grito de mujer, diciendo mi nombre. Me alarmé y empujé la puerta roja de la entrada. Pero no había manera. Ya, desesperado, decidí escalar por la reja que estaba al lado de esta. Consiguiendo entrar.

Al ir avanzando por los oscuros pasillos más se oía aquella voz. Los sollozos y pequeños gritos.

NATSUKI POV

El tal Viktor se había ido hacia cinco o diez minutos, cuando acabamos ese ''acontecimiento''. No podía parar de llorar. Me senté en una esquina de la habitación, desnuda, ni si quiera me acordé de ponerme la ropa interior. ¿Para qué? De todas maneras ya sentía repugnancia por mí misma.

-¡Natsuki!-Oí un grito. Era Castiel, el cual vino corriendo hacia dónde yo estaba, abrazándome.-¿¡QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO!?-Gritó. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, sumergiendo mi cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro.

Estaba a punto de decirle quién me había violado cuando recordé lo último que me dijo el azabache.- ''_Le cuentas a alguien esto, y te mato''-_El miedo pudo conmigo. No se lo conté.

-Ven, mi amor.-Me cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de la eyaculación del azabache, daba asco.-Vamos a limpiarte, ven.-Me elevó en sus brazos, recogiendo mi ropa y mi mochila. Nos acercamos a los servicios del edificio y me metió en las duchas que había. Le daba igual mojarse, tan solo se preocupó de limpiarme bien.

NARRADORA

Castiel limpió cada parte del cuerpo de su amada. Apenas podía imaginarse el dolor, daño y sufrimiento que aquella pequeña y dulce niña debió de pasar. No le había contado quién fue, pero poco le importaba. Tan solo se preocupó de su estado. De que no le doliera más de lo debido. Limpió con suavidad cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus brazos, sus piernas, parte de su rostro cubierto por lágrimas. Hasta que llegó a la parte intima de la pequeña. Separó con suavidad sus delgadas piernas, mirándola a los ojos por si se arrepentía, pero no dijo nada, solo lo dejó actuar.

Mojando sus manos primero, con cuidado y protección, comenzó a limpiar aquella parte tan íntima y dolorida. La chica hizo muecas de dolor, y, por consiguiente, Castiel la abrazó para indicarla que él estaba ahí. Que no la iba a dejar sola. Cuando terminó, secó a la pequeña con una toalla que, casualmente, alguien se había dejado en el baño.

Natsuki caminaba con dificultad, por el extremo dolor de su parte baja. El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que cargarla hasta donde se encontraba su moto. Y, al subir en ella, la niña lo abrazó fuertemente. Con desesperación. Como si se quisiera fundir con él en un mismo cuerpo.

Al llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, no hubieron palabras, no hubieron oraciones, ni si quiera susurraron nada. Solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en espera a que alguno dijera algo. Pero solo hubo silencio. Hasta que la pequeña e insegura niña se acercó al pelirrojo y le abrazó, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del contrario.

-Te amo, Castiel.-Dijo la rubia sollozante.-Te amo.-Repitió al mismo momento en el que sus labios se aproximaban a los del pelirrojo, robándole un tierno y suave beso.

Entonces, aquella calma desapareció, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal empezó a sonar.

-Joder…-Se quejó Castiel mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió su cara demostraba sorpresa y a la vez…Tristeza.

-…-No hubieron palabras. Ni por la parte del pelirrojo ni la chica que había llamado a su puerta. Hasta que Natsuki, preocupada, salió a ver quién era.

La castaña al verla, empezó con su teatrito.

-Hola gatito.-Dijo melosamente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.-Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?…Y…¿Quién es ella?-Narsuki se había quedado de piedra. ¿Quién se creía esa tipa para ir y besar a SU chico?

-Es mi novia.-Dijo seriamente Castiel mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica.-¿Qué quieres Debrah? ¿a qué has venido aquí?-Preguntó Castiel desesperado y furioso.

-Solo quería ver como estabas.-La castaña fingió una lágrima. Daba hasta pena.-¿Ya no me quieres…?

-…-

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! Jeje ahora estarán diciendo ''¡¿Por qué no ha sido el lemon con Castiel?!'' **

**¡Bueno pues yo nunca dije que fuera con él!**

**qué les ha parecido? ¿Me he pasado con Natsuki, verdad? Que mala soy…**

**Ya ha aparecido Debrah…¿Qué pasará con Castiel y Natsuki? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo!**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	6. Capítulo 6:¡Fin de curso!

**My guardian angel**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Fin de curso!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-…-Las palabras no salían de la garganta de Castiel, y yo ya me estaba preguntando… ¿Quién se supone que es esta?

-Yo solo amo a mi novia.-Y dicho esto, Castiel cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza de sus músculos.

-Castiel…-No pude hablar, ya que antes, se encargó de silenciarme besando mis labios y llevándome hasta su cama.

-No preguntes.-Me arrimó a él y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos, aún no sé por qué pero…Esa chica no me traía buena espina.

* * *

**Castiel Pov**

* * *

¿Quién se cree esa para venir a mi casa y decirme eso? Aún no puedo perdonarla, es demasiado duro lo que me hizo. Se acostó con mi mejor amigo, y después le echó toda la mierda a él. Es una zorra, y siempre lo será.

-Descansa, Natsuki.-Susurré en el oído de la niña, la cual se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Era preciosa. Sin darme cuenta una de mis manos fue a parar en su cintura, acariciando su piel expuesta. La otra se trasladó a su rostro, donde comenzó a masajear desde su frente hasta las mejillas. Era tan suave…A pesar de lo que la habían hecho, había conseguido dormir conmigo, se fíaba de mí. Y sé que ella me amaba, tanto como yo a ella.

-C-castiel…-Oí una voz.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo…-Levantó su hermoso rostro hasta mis labios y dio un beso en ellos. Cosa que me vi en la total necesidad de corresponder al segundo, abracé toda su cintura mientras seguíamos con ese apasionado beso, notaba un tono carmín en sus mejillas, a la vez que sus manos avanzaban por todo mi abdomen. ¡Alto! Si seguíamos así haría una cosa que no era muy apropiada en esos momentos…

-N-Natsuki…-Me quejé intentando alejarla.-P-para.-Ella abrió sus orbes marrones y, resignándose, abandonó su posición y se tumbó a un lado, mirando hacia el armario.

-_''Espero que no se lo haya tomado mal''_.-Pensé.

* * *

**Natsuki Pov**

* * *

Tan solo quería besarle. ¿Era mucho pedir? Quería sentirme querida, después del mal rato que pasé en el instituto, pero él va y me dice que me aparte, tal vez… ¡No! ¡Me niego! No puede seguir amando a esa chica…No puede ser verdad.

-Natsuki…-Me giré.-Siento lo de…-Lo callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No te preocupes, ya está.-Notaba como mi voz se iba quebrando por momentos.

-Tonta, es…-Una lágrima recorrió todo mi rostro.-Es que no quiero hacerte daño.-Abrí los ojos. Claro, ahora lo entendía…No quería hacer ''eso'' conmigo para que no sufriera. Sonreí y lo abracé.

-Te amo, Castiel, no me dejes nunca.-Dije.

-Pues claro que no, princesa.-Besó mi cabeza y nos dormimos juntos…Aún recuerdo su olor, el protector abrazo en el que me envolvió y sobre todo, el amor que desprendía en esos momentos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después, cuando el verano se había hecho presente, las hojas primaverales se habían tintado de un verde claro, y los niños correteaban por las calles jugando con los balones de futbol que encontraban, los profesores nos convocaron en una reunión para informarnos de algo ''importante''.

Aún recuerdo la cantidad de escalofríos que recorrieron mi cuerpo al volver a aquel sitio, donde todo lo malo que le podía suceder a una adolescente volvía a aparecer en mi mente**. **Castiel se dio cuenta, y no se despegó de mí ni un solo segundo.

-Bueno, si les hemos hecho venir es porque como es vuestro último curso aquí, teníamos pensado celebrarlo con un campamento de verano en la playa. Dormiréis con quien queráis, así las/os que tengan novio/a no se quejaran. ¡Pero cuídense, no quiero problemas!-Todos reímos con ese comentario de la directora, era obvio que muchos aprovecharían aquella oportunidad para…

-La excursión será la próxima semana, deberéis llevar una maleta con ropa, objetos personales…pero por favor, no llevéis algo como móviles o consolas, es probable que los perdáis. ¡Ah, y no os olvidéis traer botas para la montaña! Ya que las cabañas están en el bosque. Después en las tardes os recogerá un autobús para llevaros a la playa. Podéis iros, chicos. ¡Feliz verano!-Explicó el profesor Farres. Todos nos despedimos de él y de la directora y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Ahora habían pasado otros tres días, tan solo quedaba uno para irnos y yo ni si quiera me había preparado la maleta, ya sabía dónde dejaría a Raion, en una casa que cuidaba a los perros. Allí estaría seguro y bien alimentado.

Empecé por recoger mi ropa, metí ropa de baño para la playa, camisetas de tirantes, ropa interior, en la cual destacaba un conjunto bastante ''llamativo'' que mi queridísima (Notad el sarcasmo) amiga Rosalya me había obligado a comprar. Después me dediqué a meter crema solar y bueno, los demás objetos de higiene personal.

Estaba a punto de irme a ducharme cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, caminé hasta la mochila tan solo en ropa interior y, como idiota, dejé la ventana abierta, a la vista de todos. Cogí el móvil y contesté.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, preciosa, ¿por qué tan poca ropa?-Sonó en la otra línea del teléfono. Era Castiel. Miré a la habitación de él y ahí estaba, mirando provocativamente asomado al balcón, apoyando su brazo derecho en la barandilla.

-I-iba a ducharme.-Dije secamente mientras me cubría con la cortina, a lo que él rió.

-Estoy deseando ir a ese campamento. Dormirás conmigo.

-¿Preguntas o afirmas?

-Je je, afirmo.-Carcajeó.-Vamos, a la ducha.-Y…Colgó. ¡Me colgó! ¡Se iba a enterar!

-Hum…-Inflé mis mofletes en respuesta y me dirigí al baño. Dios, la ducha fue tan relajante, no quería salir de allí, y no lo habría hecho si no fuera porque oí un ruido en mi habitación. Cerré los grifos y, con miedo e inseguridad, me coloqué la toalla y salí de la estancia, descubriendo al pelirrojo apoyado en la pared.

-Joder, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Y cómo has entrado?

-¿A qué respondo primero?

-¡No juegues conmigo!

-Ja ja ja, quería ver a mi novia, ¿tan malo es? Ah, y he entrado por la puerta…Me hice una copia de tu llave.-Me guiño un ojo y la sacó, dejándola a mi vista.

-Tonto...-Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios. Él rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura, apretándome contra él.- Estoy por empezar a creer que eres un acosador.-Reí. Al igual que él. Besó mi frente con dulzura y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí.-Carcajeó.- Pero también te echaba de menos.

-Castiel…-Él me miró curioso.-Eres muy posesivo.-Lo empujé y lo dejé sobre la cama.

-¿Con que esas tenemos?-Agarró mi mano derecha y me empujó hacia él, ocasionando que cayera en la cama como él anteriormente.-Te vas a enterar, rubia.-Comenzó a hacer cosquillas en mi vientre aún cubierto por la toalla, sentía mis mejillas arder por el miedo a que la misma cayera.

-Deja que me vista, por favor.-Dije.

-Vale.-Me soltó. Fui al armario y cogí una camiseta que dejaba ver un poco de mi vientre y un pantalón corto negro. Me vestí en el baño y salí.

Silbó coquetamente mientras yo me acercaba hacia la cama, donde él se encontraba, salvo que esta vez su camiseta y pantalones habían desaparecido y tan solo quedaban unos bóxers cubriendo una proporción de piel. Pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando lo alcancé y abracé su cintura.

-Duerme mi vida.-Y con ese susurro, me dormí en brazos de mi príncipe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente todos nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la universidad. Iris, Rosalya y Kim me esperaron y por la otra parte podía ver a Kentin., Armin, Nathaniel., Lysandro y, por supuesto, a Castiel, el cual había dormido toda la noche conmigo.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludé. Pronto el autobús ya estaba allí, yo me senté junto al pelirrojo, ante la mirada asesina de Ámber.

-Tengo sueño…-Dije pesadamente, bostezando.

-Ven.-Colocó mi cabeza en su hombro y susurró.-Te amo, tabla de planchar.-Sonreí ante aquel ''cumplido''

-Y yo a ti, nalgas planas.-Él bufó.

-Te pasas el día mirándome el culo, eh.

-Al igual que tú con mis pechos, señor ''nalgas planas''

-Cuando lleguemos, recuérdame que te mate.-Reí.

-Sí, claro.-Y con eso, volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Natsuki.-Oí mi nombre, pero no desperté, quería bromear con él.-Natsuki.-Volvió a llamar.-…Te vas a enterar.-Y dicho esto, sin saber dónde mierda me encontraba, mi cuerpo sufrió una breve caída hasta el agua. Mis ojos se abrieron al instante y nadé hasta la orilla. Estaba en una piscina pero… ¿¡Cómo había llegado hasta allí!?

-Je je, al fin despiertas.- Castiel se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos aproximándome a él, pero yo lo empujé.

-Qué bonito, tirar a tu novia a la piscina, mira cómo me he puesto.-Mi ropa estaba E-M-P-A-P-A-D-A, ahora tendría que cambiarme y darme un baño.

Era ya tarde, las siete de la tarde más o menos. No tuve tiempo a ver mucho de aquel sitio, pero era grande y bastante bonito. Había muchas cabañas pequeñas, cada una con un baño, decían que eran dos alumnos por cada una, en total había catorce.

Había una zona de fútbol y baloncesto. Al otro lado estaba el hall de entrada y el comedor.

Los monitores nos dijeron que nos fuéramos a nuestros cuartos y organizáramos un poco la maleta, cambiásemos las sábanas y, sobre todo por mí, que nos diéramos una ducha. Claro que, Castiel estaba allí para enojarme más.

-¡Vamos a ducharnos juntos, anda!-Suplicó, directamente. Yo negué.

-¡Que no! ¡Yo no me baño con chicos!-Grité.

-Vale, vale.-Sonreí y me metí en el servicio, cerrando la puerta antes, pero sin seguro. Me desnudé y entré en la enorme bañera que había. Me relajé totalmente, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando el manillar de la entrada giró y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al pelirrojo, totalmente, repito, TOTALMENTE desnudo.

-¡Ah!-Grité. Me tapé rápidamente la cara con mis manos, pero él las separó cuando se metió conmigo en la bañera.- ¡Eres idiota! ¡A tomar por culo el romanticismo!-Le pegué una bofetada, a lo que él puso la mano en donde tenía la marca roja.

-Je je, eres toda una guerrera. Vamos, ven aquí.-Intenté empujarle, golpearle, ¡abofetearlo! Pero no pude. Me colocó entre sus piernas y me abrazó apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Se sentía…Realmente bien, a decir verdad.

-Siento si te he incomodado.-Dijo apenado.-Pero quería estar contigo.-Eso me conmocionó pero lo disimulé con una sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto, solo quieres molestarme.-Dije haciendo un puchero, a lo que él besó mi espalda expuesta a sus labios.

-Lo sé, pero querida tabla, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo.-Dijo apoyando su cabeza hacia un lado en mi piel.-Siento que no puedo estar sin ti aun que quiera, ¿es pecado quererte tanto?-Eso me hizo casi derramar una lágrima.- ¿Sabes que sin ti mi vida no sería nada? ¿Que mi mundo se derrumbaría si tú no estuvieras ahí?-Joder, ¡cállate que me vas a hacer llorar!

-¿Recuerdas la chica que vino a mi casa? La chica castaña con ojos azules.-Asentí.-Es mi ex novia, ella me hizo un cosa que todavía no he superado, y no creo que pueda hacerlo. Me engañó con mi mejor amigo…Necesitaba contártelo, Natsuki, sé que tú me entiendes y que siempre me apoyarás.-Giré mi rostro y besé sus labios. Me coloqué encima de él mirándolo frente a frente.-Cuando mi madre murió…Yo…Me quedé destrozado. No comía, no dormía, solo deseaba morir yo también. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido, o por lo menos para mí no lo tenía. Reconozco que la dejé un poco de lado, ya que ella quería salir con sus amigos o amigas y yo me quedaba en casa por la depresión. Un día, cuando volví al instituto, la vi besando a…N-Nathaniel.-Lo último lo dijo en un suspiro, ya que una lágrima se desparramó por su rostro, bañándolo de aquella amarga sustancia que él tanto odiaba.-Para mí fue como perder la última esperanza, tan solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para asimilarlo, pero ella no me lo concedió y siguió con su vida. Al poco tiempo me enteré de que Nathaniel no había hecho nada, sino que fue ella la que le besó a traición, de todas maneras, no volví a hablar con él.-No podía creer lo que me decía, era tan doloroso verle así…Abracé su cuello y besé su mejilla.

-Por favor, no llores.-Supliqué conteniendo mis lágrimas, sentía…Dolor por él.

-Te amo.-Dijo, y su boca se aproximó a la mía hasta acabar en un dulce y apasionado beso.

Sus manos sujetaron con firmeza mi cintura, como si no quisiera que me escapase, mientras su boca saqueaba una y otra vez la mía, degustando nuestro propio sabor.

Sus labios no me daban descanso, ni lo quería.

Así estuvimos por un largo rato hasta que él se paró y me alzó fuera de la bañera. Yo abracé su cintura con mis piernas y envolví mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí para intensificar el beso.

-L-Lo siento pero necesito hacerte mía.-Jadeó.

Yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, pero los volví a cerrar cuando su boca se posó en la mía con toda su firmeza y adoración posibles.

* * *

**Fin**

**e.e, soy cruel lo sé, para el próximo va a ver lemon (asegurado) Siento haber tardado mucho pero, sinceramente, creía que tardaría dos meses en subirlo ya que no se me ocurría NADA. Gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dadle a favoritos, follows y dejen reviews con su opnión.**

**By: La única, Natsuki007~**


	7. Capítulo 7:A la luz de la luna

**My guardian angel**

* * *

**Hola, este capítulo contiene lemon, así que por favor **

**si tienen menos de dieciséis años no lo lean. Gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: A la luz de la luna**

* * *

-L-Lo siento pero necesito hacerte mía.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente mientras él me recostaba en nuestra cama doble, estaba muy nerviosa, mi corazón latía desbocadamente pero, sinceramente, deseaba esto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su dulce boca, que hasta creo que me podía dar diabetes, no se desprendía de mis labios.

Su lengua se paseaba por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso para poder explorar mi cavidad bucal. Separé mis labios tímidamente y en seguida noté la humedad de su lengua jugando con la mía. La rozaba, la enroscaba, y después la desenrollaba formando un ritmo que volvía a repetir una y otra vez.

-Cass…-Jadeé. No podía respirar, ya que su boca no me lo permitía, pero no deseaba que dejara de hacerlo.

-Te amo…-Sus manos se trasladaron hasta mi pecho, estábamos los dos completamente desnudos, por lo cual no tuvimos que perder el tiempo en quitar nuestras ropas.

Noté su húmeda lengua lamiendo mi pecho derecho, sin darme cuenta, mis caderas se levantaron instintivamente, haciendo que rozara con su intimidad por una milésima de segundo. Lo miré totalmente roja, no sabía qué hacer. Así que fue él quien tomó el mando. Hizo que acabara encima de él y así poder recostarse. Subió en un momento determinado y besó mi cuello bajando progresivamente hasta mis pechos. Me sujeté de sus hombros para evitar desmayarme del placer, simplemente era adictivo, lo amaba, y quería estar con él.

-¡Cass!-Noté una de sus manos bajando hacia mi intimad, logrando que soltara muchos gemidos, que eran contenidos por mi mano.

-No, cariño, adoro escucharte…-Confesó, arrebatando mi único silenciador: mi mano, de mis labios.

Estaba muy excitada, gracias a él. Su boca no dejaba de besar y lamer mis pechos, parecían dulces en la boca de un niño.

El pelirrojo hacía movimientos circulares sobre mi clítoris logrando, no solo excitarme, sino también volverme loca. Sentía placer por todo mi cuerpo y el calor comenzaba a subir desde mis piernas hacia arriba, el cual se acumuló en mi cara, formando un sonrojo. Arqueé la espalda hasta que mis pechos se juntaron con el suyo, y con un gemido gutural, solté mi orgasmo en los dedos de Castiel.

-¡L-Lo siento!-Me disculpé. ¡Qué vergüenza! No podía ni mirarle a la cara. Me quedé impactada al oír una risita por parte de él.

-No te disculpes, preciosa, sabes de maravilla…-Dijo lamiendo sus dedos con mi sabor. Lo miré estupefacta, a la vez que excitada, y todo se volvió más intenso al ver como el pelirrojo se acercaba hacia mí con la intención de besarme. Unió nuestros labios y me colocó de nuevo debajo de él, volviendo a la posición original. Sentía mi propio sabor en mis labios, era salado, pero no me daba asco, al revés, me parecía…excitante.

-Relájate, amor.-Bajó hasta mi vientre donde, sin saber de dónde lo sacó, vertió un poco de chocolate que había en un botecito. Comenzó a lamerme, disfrutando más del sabor de mi piel que el del chocolate. Un hormigueo aparecía cada vez que Castiel tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me pasaba? Con una sola caricia de él sentía que me deshacía en sus brazos, y toda mi vergüenza se fue a la mierda cuando apoyé mis manos en su pelo, logrando hacer el contacto más intenso.

Cuando llegó a mi intimidad, separó mis piernas con cuidado y posicionó su boca en mi hendidura. Noté el contacto de su suave lengua lamiéndome, el increíble placer que me producía, y los gemidos que salían de él cuando agarré su cabello y tiré de él ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡Qué bien sabes!-Exclamó mientras comenzaba a tirar de mi clítoris, me avergoncé y mi rostro se tiñó en 100 tonos de rojo. ¿No podía quedarse calladito, verdad?

-¡N-No digas eso, idiota!

-Je je.-Rió, divertido, a mí no me hacía ni un poquito de gracia, estaba totalmente avergonzada y a él parecía no importarle cuánto. Al cabo de un tiempo, un dedo remplazó a su lengua y comenzó a moverlo dentro, en círculos.

Yo no dejaba de gemir y arquearme, era una sensación extraña, al principio noté un poquito de dolor al sentir cómo el dedo entraba en mi cuerpo, pero cuando lo hizo completamente, una sensación se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Como si una pequeña bomba hubiera explotado en mi interior, y conocía la respuesta: El placer.

-¿Te duele, amor?-Preguntó, alejándose de allí y volviendo a localizar mis labios.

-No…Me gusta, Castiel…-Jadeé, sentía cómo de nuevo el orgasmo crecía en mí, inundaba todo mi cuerpo, pero no me dejó terminar. Se posicionó entre mis piernas, y cuando noté su miembro acariciando mi hendidura, dijo:

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Preguntó solemne.-Nunca haría nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte y si no est…-Lo interrumpí besándolo.

-Castiel, yo te amo, y sé que tú a mí, ¿por qué no querría que me hicieras el amor? Hemos pasado por mucho dolor, tanto el uno como el otro. Quiero que nos olvidemos de nuestros problemas, aun que solo fuera por unos momentos. S-Soy tuya.-Noté una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y, recargando su peso en sus musculosos brazos, fue entrando en mí lentamente, me seguía doliendo un poco, pero como ya no era virgen, el dolor era soportable. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura y abracé su cuello con mis brazos.

-Ah…Natsuki, te amo.-Gimió mientras me penetraba lentamente.

-V-Ve más rápido…

-Mendíguelo.-Dijo burlesco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acercó a mi oído y susurró:-Pídemelo, gatita.-Joder, ¡me estaba provocando el muy…!

-P-Por favor…-Supliqué al fin.

-Buena chica.-Aumentó la rapidez y fuerza de sus acometidas, logrando llegar tan profundo como podía. Sentía que moría del placer. Sin darme cuenta, clavé mis uñas en su espalda, a lo que él soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por mis labios.

-C-Cass, n-no puedo m-más…-Estaba a punto de conseguir mi segundo orgasmo así que me levanté como pude y lo dejé a él recargado en la cama.

Volví a meter su miembro palpitante en mi vagina y comencé a mover mis caderas buscando nuestro propio placer. Y, con una última estocada, los dos llegamos al clímax, una explosión de todos los sentimientos que manteníamos guardados para nosotros.

-Te quiero muchísimo, pequeña.-Me tumbó en la cama y me abrazó tiernamente mientras daba un último beso en mis labios.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.-Y dicho esto, los dos cerramos los ojos intentando descansar de esa noche de pasión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Despertad, dormilones!-La puerta de madera destartalada, se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un Armin bastante…Asombrado…-¡Wow, parece que Castiel pasó una muy buena noche, ¿verdad chicos?-Oh, no, oh no, por favor…¡Estaban todos allí!

-¡Cerrad la puerta, cotillas!-Gritó Castiel furioso. Yo no sabía ni dónde meterme de la vergüenza… ¡Estábamos los dos desnudos! Para evitar que viesen algo de mi cuerpo, el pelirrojo me abrazó tiernamente, cubriéndonos los dos.

Nathaniel estaba con su típico sonrojo, al igual que Lysandro que miraba hacia otro lado. Las chicas, Kim y Rosa tenían una cara de pervertidas como no os podéis imaginar, y todo se volvió más gracioso al ver los ojos como platos de Alexy y Kentin… ¡Me esperaba una MUY buena mañana!

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Hola! Aquí tienen su lemon :3**

**¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**By:Natsuki007~**


End file.
